Amor en rojo
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Kurama sólo quería cuidar de Hiei; Hiei sólo quería lo mejor para Kurama; ahora que el pelinegro yace atrapado y perdido en lo más profundo de su mente, Kurama se dijo, tenía la cura para despertarlo de aquella pesadilla... su amor y el sonido de su voz.
1. Prólogo

_**Amor en rojo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de Yuyu hakusho no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una manera de entretenerme y dejar volar mi imaginación, y ahora que ví la segunda película de Bleach se me vinieron demasiadas cosas a la cabeza.

_**Notas: **_

Estoy esperando que me terminen un fick a pedido, nejito, esperaré lo que sea para poder leerlo completo, mala, me dejaste leer sólo el primer párrafo y ya me tienes pendiendo de un hilo en la historia, por favor, no me trates tan mal a Draco; te robaré el titulo que tu le robaste a mi cómic de la liga de la justicia; estas avisada, lo debo de agregar en algo.

Y como mi linda Ensastu me sugirió que quería leer este fick, eme aquí cumpliendo uno de sus deseos.

.

* * *

.

**-****Prólogo-**

…_Había una cosa que me gustaba más que estar juntos__ por la noche…_

…_El poder contemplar tu silueta en el marco de mi ventana…_

_.  
_

**-8:50 am, clínica de Tokio, Japón-**

Corrió las cortinas de las ventanas de la habitación, sintiendo lo tersa y áspera de la tela, dejando que la luz de la mañana que recién comenzaba penetrase en todo el cuarto de la clínica, y luego, moviendo un poco el vidrio de la misma ventana logró que el aire ingresase hasta la alcoba.

-Buenos días- exclamó, llevó su cuerpo hasta una silla de metal, la cual estaba cerca de una cama de frazadas celestes, y al sentarse experimentó lo dura, alta y metálica de la silla.

Y también lo fría.

Hubiese perdido el equilibrio si no fuese por que desde que tenía memoria había pasado por esas clínicas, viendo a su madre de vez en cuando o a algún amigo que era internado en un hospital, pero ahora era diferente, por que no era a esa persona a quien venía a ver todos los días.

-Me dieron libre hoy, y quería ver como estabas- exclamó; sabía que esa persona no podía responderle, pero imaginando el movimiento de su boca se dio el lujo de hasta pensar las frases que seguro le diría si pudiese hablarle.

_-"Baka kitsune rosado, no debías hacer eso"-_

Llevó el rostro hasta la cara que dormía, sobre una almohada de plumas, apoyado en el respaldo de una cama conectada a una maquinaria de hospital; recordó que una vez se había dicho que estaba mal amar a esa persona, que había pensado desistir de que fuese más expresivo o que le dijese que le quería.

Pero ahora, estando al lado de la cama, apoyando una mano en la cabellera negra de él, sintió como le palpitaba el corazón, como las mejillas se le sonrojaban y que no aguantaba la respiración.

Experimentó las mariposas en la punta de su estomago, revoloteando como la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que le quería, y que así como él le quería Hiei le quería a él.

-Emily ya cumplió seis años, sabes, el tiempo pasa volando- sonrió, pasando la punta de sus dedos por la comisura de esos labios carnosos que le había gustado besar cuando estaba despierto, imaginando el aroma y la textura. Recordó cuando le había robado uno y que luego Hiei no le había querido hablar en toda una semana, por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Anoche durmió en tu cama, y quedó mirando una fotografía nuestra- exclamó, entonces, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, lágrimas cayeron de la cuenca de sus ojos, pasó inconcientemente la palma por su cara, retirando las gotas que caían hasta sus pómulos, entonces, sintió lo fría de las gotas y lo suave de sus mejillas.

Traía como atuendo una camisa blanca, con mangas cortas y pocos botones; y abajo un gastado y azul jeans. Su rostro estaba cansado, se notaba por la cuenca negra bajo los ojos verdes y la carencia de rubor en las mejillas.

-Hoy te traje algo, es poco pero sé que te gustará- sacando un paquete de regalo, lo posó en las rodillas de sus piernas.

-Lo envolví en un papel rojo, tiene una cinta negra, una vez me dijiste que te gustaba esa combinación- exclamó, y acarició levemente las mejillas del otro, quien aunque quisiese no podía responderle.

Imaginó que si estuviese conciente le reprocharía por tal acción, diciendo algo como _"no tengo las manos cortadas",_ o le miraría con cinismo ante tan patético y cursi acto.

Pero en el fondo sabía, que al otro le gustaría.

-"Baka kitsune"- leyó, aquellas palabras estaban escritas en la tapa del regalo. Una libreta de color rojo con una inscripción simple.

Imaginó como le miraría el otro, seguro le diría algo como _"por que me das un regalo", "no celebramos nada importante baka kitsune, no veo por que me das algo", "esa libreta te la di yo, que, ¿acaso me la devuelves por que no te gustó?_

Pero para él, aquel día era importante.

Era un 26 de abril, y hace más de tres años, ese mismo día se habían dado un regalo para expresarse lo que sentían; Kurama le había dado un beso y sacado a comer, mientras que el otro, en un papel negro, le había envuelto aquella libreta, con páginas en blanco y sólo una escritura con su nombre.

-Es la misma libreta que me diste hace tres años- no supo por que, pero en ese momento, recordó que el pelinegro le había dicho que terminarían mal, y si hubiese escuchado a Hiei quizás ahora no estarían en esa situación.

Si le hubiese hecho caso, el otro no estaría internado en un hospital.

No le habría dejado solo…

Yukina no habría desaparecido…

Y Emily no se habría quedado huérfana.

-Perdóname- exclamó, apretando las manos, mientras clavaba la punta de sus colmillos en su boca, sintiendo la sangre caer hasta más allá de su garganta.

Y quizás ahora estarían peleando en algún combate, o viendo una película. Lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que el pelinegro no había estado conciente para la desaparición de Yukina.

Y de eso, ya hace más de un año.

_-Es una trampa Kitsune_- recordó el momento en que todo había comenzado, aquella tarde nevada de noviembre en que les encargaron una nueva misión, y estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiese vuelto loco aún.

_-No te confíes del enemigo, sólo por que no aparente ser poderoso-_ sólo debían de atrapar un demonio que había escapado del mundo espiritual, el cual buscaba una lágrima Hirui.

Una lágrima negra.

-_No participaré esta vez Kurama_- y en ese momento él no había comprendido la manera de actuar del pelinegro; no entendía, si amaba las peleas, demostrar que podía hacer todo ante los demás que se había rehusado a participar.

_-Yo iré Hiei-_

_-Es mejor que no lo hagas-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por que lo que buscan esta más cerca de lo que piensan- _y luego, koedma les había mostrado la fotografía del demonio, y el pelirrojo vio como los ojos carmines del körime se abrían de par en par, y comenzaba a murmurar una frase que no logró entender en aquel momento.

_-¿Hiei?-_ había preguntado, pero el otro no le respondió enseguida.

_-Esto no me gusta Kurama-_ fue todo, luego vio como tomaba la katana del suelo de la oficina de koedma y se la llevaba hasta las manos, apretándola con tal fuerza, que el otro supo, si él fuese esa espada estaría sufriendo como nunca.

_-¿Qué pasa?; sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea-_

_-¿No te has dado cuenta baka kitsune?-_

_-¿De que?-_

_-Es una doncella de hielo-_ y luego, la manera en que agarraba la espada, la forma en que apretaba los dientes, le indicaron que algo no andaba bien por la cabeza del pelinegro, y conociéndolo no le diría lo que pasaba hasta cuando fuese necesario.

_-Todo estará bien-_

_-¿A sí?-_ no supo si fue ironía o una pregunta seria, pero cuando le apretó la mano, Hiei pareció sonrojarse sólo un poco, y luego, respirando agitadamente dejó salir sólo un nombre

_-Rui-_ no necesitaba más para saber el significado de ese nombre, sabía que era la mujer que lo había arrojado de la aldea, que era la causa de todos los problemas existenciales del otro, desde que tenía memoria.

Ya no tenía ganas de pensar en lo que había salido mal de la misión, si la intromisión de Yukina, si la falta de organización de Yusuke, o si el no haberle hecho caso al körime. Al fin y al cabo quien tuviese la culpa no podría devolver el tiempo a ese momento, en que peleando contra la doncella dejasen inconciente a Hiei por la maldición del niño prohibido que recaía sobre él.

-Si hubiese sabido que las lágrimas eran tuyas no habría entrado a buscar a quien las creaba- exclamó, rozó con sus dedos la curvatura de los ojos de Hiei, y en ese momento tuvo un flash, visualizando una sonrisa algo borracha con mejillas rojas y redondas.

_-Nadie podrá reemplazarme baka kitsune-_ la voz de Hiei, -_Eh tocado muy al fondo_- sonrió inconcientemente, y aunque cuando había dicho eso estaban con tres botellas de alcohol en el cuerpo, él tenía razón.

Estando con Hiei había aprendido a amar cada uno de sus gestos, por sobre su vida, y aquello sólo era amor.

Con Hiei los seguidos silencios eran momentos para besarle, y las pocas palabras que le dedicaba debía grabarlas en su corazón.

Amar era algo simple, y con él era eso y complicado a la vez.

Y sabía que debía guardarlas por que luego no las recordaría, pocas eran las palabras de cariño que le había dicho. Contados "tres te quiero" y tres "preocupado por ti".

En cambio eran innumerables los "baka rosado kitsune", "hn" y "eres idiota"

Y las pocas veces que había sentido que era importante para él, Hiei se lo había hecho saber con un abrazo, y nada más.

Abrazarlo era la mejor manera de dejarle en claro que le importaba, por más que no lo expresara.

Y por eso, era simple y sólo amor.

Y era cierto, por que había tocado un lugar muy profundo.

Seguro no encontraría a nadie como Hiei, por que esa persona no existía, y día tras día se preguntaba que había tenido él, no como Kurama, ni como Youko, si no él, para poder retener a ese muro de hielo a su lado.

Y aún hoy se lo preguntaba, luego de casi tres años de estar juntos.

-¿Joven Minamino?- volvió en si, su mirada recayó en el reloj de pared de la pieza, 10:00 de la mañana, llevaba divagando casi dos horas. Una mujer de cabellera larga le hablaba, y posando una mano en su hombro le obligó a mantener la mirada fija en ella.

-Perdón estaba, bueno…-

-No te preocupes, quería saber si te traía algo de comer-

-No gracias, yo…quisiera saber como esta-

La mujer se mordió un labio, sus cabellos azabaches que rozaban su cadera le hacían ver muy atractiva, y la ropa apretada de enfermera le sentaba bastante bien.

-Estable- escuchó la misma palabra que le decían todos los días desde hace más de un año.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir desde hoy en la clínica?-

-Debo preguntar a que sería, ya conoces el protocolo-

-Quiero intentar algo, aunque sea una estupidez para ustedes-

-¿Qué cosa?- la chica le quedó mirando, y girando levemente la cabeza visualizó un pequeño cuaderno sobre la cobija de la cama.

-Sabes que la gente que ha estado en coma no despierta-

-Pero él es especial, sé que puede salir, sólo…sólo necesita algo que lo motive- ella sabía, que no estaban hablando de un humano, que era uno de esos demonios a los que Koedma le pedía, cuidase por razones especiales, y no sabía que tenía de especial para ese chico.

El chico de la cama yacía inconciente desde hace un año, no tenía al parecer ningún indicio de recuperación, o alguna familia que se preocupase por él; pero supuso, si se quedaba más tiempo vigilándolo quizás pudiese averiguarlo.

Y quizás con el transcurso del tiempo lograse entender por que esa persona parecía estar tan grabado en el corazón del pelirrojo.

-Entiendo-

-Muchas gracias- Kurama volvió su vista hasta la libreta sobre la cama, y cuando la enfermera ya se dignaba a abandonar el cuarto se dispuso a tomar el cuaderno y abrir la primera página.

_-"Amor en rojo"-_ exclamó y mirando a Hiei, trató de no perderse ningún movimiento si es que hacía alguno ante sus palabras.

.

"_Para Hiei"_

_-Por que tu presencia la recordaba las 24 horas del día-_

_-  
_

Después de todo, lo que sentían era un adictivo, simple y alborotado amor.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Quizás salga de las tramas que suelo escribir, pero no crean, que tiene de todo.

Gracias a quienes siempre están leyendo mis ficks.

Muchas gracias, nos veremos en la siguiente entrega.

Con amor a quienes leen.

* * *

.

…_**Grita lo mucho que has llorado por mí, hasta que escuches mis palabras…**_

…_**Mi corazón pierde su oscuridad y se vuelve blanco…**_

…_**Aunque un día muera no podré olvidarte…**_

…_**Por que mi deseo romperá ese silencio que quede en nuestra habitación…**_

._**  
**_

-Hikari no Rock-

Sambomaster


	2. Si pudiese nacer de nuevo

**_Amor en rojo_**

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino a Yoshishiro Togashi y a Toei Animation, aprovecho mi penúltimo día de vacaciones, entro a la uni el lunes y ya no me verán de nuevo tan seguido-por lo menos leyendo o respondiendo comentarios-, pero si actualizando, quizás sólo me loguee a subir los capítulos.

_**Notas: **_

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron al ver que he recibido diez comentarios en una sola entrega, es la mayor cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado en algún fick de esta serie en una sola pasada, ¡muchas muchas gracias!; ¿saben?; estoy concursando en un foro de ss yaoi (saint seiya) con un fick que subiré en unos días de la historia del jazz, si lo publico acá, aunque no sea de esta serie ¿lo leerían?; los personajes principales son Aioria de leo y Shaka de virgo (yaoi)

Saludines dulces nOn

_**Notas 2:**_

La letra en cursiva corresponde a la historia que narra Kurama.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

"_Si pudiese nacer de nuevo, me gustaría estar contigo"_

_.  
_

-**Clínica de Tokio, 11:00 am-**

-Te leeré un poco antes del desayuno, ¿esta bien?-

Deslizó un dedo por la primera pagina, se saltó la portada mal dibujada que había garabateado para el pelinegro, no era buen dibujante, pero pensó que alguna vez le servirían las fantasías locas que tenía con Hiei y todas las cosas que le habían enseñado en la escuela.

Aunque nunca esperó verse usando alguna de sus ideas en una situación así, y si esta fuese una de las historias que él escribía no dudaba en cambiarle algunos aspectos.

El que inventaba las historias era Kurama, Hiei sólo escuchaba y reclamaba cuando le tocaba ser un niño, una chica, o algo por el estilo.

Tragó aire, a pesar del hecho de que estaba sólo en la habitación, le daba cierta pena leerle a Hiei lo que había escrito, pero, por verlo bien, tenía que darse de valor. Asi que sin más pasó a la página siguiente del libro, si era una mala o buena historia no importaba, mientras pudiese lograr aunque sea que pestañase, y por ver que daba signos de conciencia él haría lo que estuviese en sus manos.

.

"_**Primera entrega"**_

_**.  
**_

_**-Palacio del reinado de Brunei-**_

_-Joven Shuishi- escuché la voz de mi madre, sus largos y azabaches cabellos estaban recogidos en una trenza; traía los ojos maquillados con color púrpura, labios carnosos y redondos. Sobre su frente yacía una diadema adornada con perlas de tono carmín, del cual caía un velo transparente para taparle la cara. Giré a verla, y ella sonrió, me sonroje autómata, seguro me veía ridículo con aquel traje de príncipe, apretado, brillante y al cual me habían obligado atarle la funda de un sable._

_Ni que fuera a cortar a alguien para llevarla, pero ya saben lo que dicen, a veces la ropa hace al hombre._

_-¿Me queda bien?-exclamé, y al ver como ella se reía no pude evitar que las mejillas se me inflasen y tornaran más rojas de lo que ya estaban._

_En verdad que me sentía idiota._

_Había veces que el ser príncipe era divertido, pero en estas ocasiones aquello ya no tenía chiste._

_-Te ves muy apuesto hijo, no veo por que te avergüenzas de llevar el traje- apenas escuché eso me di el lujo de sonreír y relajar los brazos._

_-¿Cuántos cumples hoy?- una voz proveniente del otro lado, girando la cara, me encuentro con el rostro de mi padre, quien mirándome de pies a la cabeza seguro pensó que sería la envidia del baile de coronación._

_Y a decir verdad todos los años que había un baile o un evento importante pasaba lo mismo, pero en cierto modo ya me cansé de eso._

_-19-_

_-¿Y ya has pensado que harás apenas te toque bailar?-_

_-La verdad no tengo idea-_

_-Supongo que ya conocerás alguna chica que te guste, sabes que todas están locas por ti- susurró en mi oído. Sabía que aquello era verdad, pero si somos sinceros no tenía intenciones de que alguna chica me tomase de la cintura o me obligase a bailar._

_Especialmente cuando me gustan otras cosas._

_-Más o menos- _

_-Espero sea bonita, ya sabes, hay que mantener el linaje- si mi madre supiese que lo que estaba diciendo era una burda mentira, seguro me pegaría por actuar tan aniñado para evitar alguna relación sentimental, pero no podía decirle que desde que había logrado salir del castillo, hace más de dos años, había puesto mis ojos en una persona._

_Y aunque sabia que no podría corresponderme nunca, esperaba verle en el castillo, aunque fuese para ir a saludarle o preguntarle su nombre._

_Por que no he tenido el valor para hacerlo, aunque le veo una vez a la semana por la ventana de mi habitación._

_Y aquello es ser doblemente idiota._

_-Ojala viniese hoy-pensé._

_Me gustaron el color de sus ojos incandescentes y rojos, me gustaron los cabellos negros en punta y los mechones blancos rebeldes que al parecer no habían querido terminar siendo del mismo color._

_Había logrado hacer contacto visual dos veces con aquel chico, la primera hace dos años, un 12 de agosto para el desfile de la presentación del nuevo reinado que llegaba a Brunei, en aquel entonces tenía 17 y no me importaba mucho lo que ocurriese con los demás mortales; la segunda, una noche cuando escapándome del castillo por que no soportaba estar encerrado tanto en el palacio, había chocado con él mientras corría por un callejón; y en ese momento capté que aquel niño estaba robando algo de una panadería. _

_-Fíjate para la próxima niño bonito-_

_No hice nada por detenerle, pero no olvidaría el color de esos ojos que me fulminaron con cierta ira, apenas reconoció se trataba del príncipe de Brunei._

_No entiendo que tiene, siendo un chico de mi misma edad para haberme hechizado a tal grado aquella noche._

_-Mamá-_

_-Dime Hijo-_

_-¿La gente que esta afuera del palacio puede asistir al baile?; es que me aburro mucho entre tantas personas mayores- y a pesar del hecho que sé que me dirían que no, año con año hago esa pregunta, esperando que alguna vez mi madre me dijese que si, que podía traer a un amigo._

_-Hijo, somos reyes, la gente que esta afuera no pertenece a nuestro status social, no es posible-_

_-Entiendo- y año con año me desilusiono, deseando en el fondo haber nacido fuera de aquella cuna, por que si fuese de esa manera, seguro podría verle a él._

_Seguro, podría hablarle, reírme y quien sabe, siendo como era, bien parecido lograse tocar una parte del corazón de ese niño._

_-Hijo, todos los años haces esa pregunta, ¿alguna razón en especial?-_

_-No, ninguna padre-_

_-Mira, no puedo dejar que invites a gente de fuera del palacio, pero puedes salir un día, mientras vayas con Yusuke para que te proteja- no esperaba esa respuesta._

_-No quiero ir con Yusuke- _

_-Si no vas con Yusuke no puedes salir- me quede callado, y justo cuando estaba por responderle, escuché las campanas de la ceremonia de coronación._

_¡Benditas campanas que arruinaban todo!, ¡por que no podían sonar un poco más tarde!. Quizás, con algo de suerte pudiese convencerlo de que me dejase salir solo._

_-Hemos hecho todo por que seas un buen candidato al reinado, esperó salgas con bien- mi madre sostuvo una de mis manos, y luego besándome la palma, indico que ya era hora de salir al salón principal._

_-Han venido diez candidatos al reino, pero estoy seguro serás el escogido Hijo, tengo fé en tu persona- yo sabía que para mis padres el lograr obtener el reinado era sumamente importante, y durante años se me había estado educando con los mejores modales, palabras y talentos para obtenerlo._

_Mi vida yacía en ese objetivo, lograr ser escogido como sucesor del rey entre diez príncipes que venían a ser probados, y pedir la mano de la futura princesa de Brunei._

_Cosa, que no me interesaba para nada, una, al haberme encaprichado con aquel niño, y dos por que la chica en cuestión era un desastre._

_Y a casarme con esas cosa, prefería quedarme soltero y feliz._

_-Ojala pudiese detener el tiempo- pensé, y en ese momento en que las campanas dejaron de sonar, di dos pasos al frente, hasta la puerta que me separaba de la ceremonia y de las demás personas, y deseé, aunque fuese una ilusión de mi mente, que aquel niño viniese a verme._

_.  
_

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada del libro, Hiei seguía en la misma posición, brazos extendidos, boca conectada a un respirador y la venda de la frente cubriendo lo que quedaba del jagan. Sabía que luego de la pelea Hiei había sido lastimado en el tercer ojo, pero no quiso preguntar si aún yacía bajo la venda, o si ahora no lo tendría.

-Sé lo que piensas Hiei- exclamó, riéndose autómata y mirando la condición del otro.

Estaba seguro, que por un momento vio como la boca del pelinegro parecía moverse.

Aunque fuese un poco.

-Seguro piensas que es lo más cursi y ridículo que has escuchado, pero oye, siéntete halago, ¡no todos los días sales en una novela!- volvió la vista al libro, y rozándole, dio vuelta la página.

-Aunque no quieras seguiré leyendo, y no me pongas esa cara, ¡no es tan malo!- imaginó seguro la expresión de sus ojos, de la boca haciendo un gesto de desagrado y que el otro estaría rogando en sus adentros por que parase tal martirio.

Lástima que aquello solo fuese el más profundo deseo de su corazón.

.

_-Shuishi Minamino-exclamé, en el momento en que ingresaba hasta el salón de baile, el hombre que tomaba la asistencia de los príncipes tachó mi nombre con una pluma, y luego dejando sobre una de las mesas del lugar las hojas, se dispuso a recorrerme como cuervo. _

_Si no fuese una evaluación corporal pensaría que era un depravado sexual en potencia o algo parecido._

_-Altura normal- ¿normal?;¡ perdone pero yo salgo de los parámetros normales!, soy apuesto, inteligente y demasiado alto para mi gusto._

_Una, por que nunca puedo encontrar ropa adecuada, siempre debo mandar a arreglar las prendas que me da mi madre, y dos, por que aquel niño es pequeño en comparación conmigo, y a decir verdad no esperaba se fijase en un edificio andante como lo era yo._

_-Recítame las tres leyes de un candidato a la realeza-_

_Muy bien, era un pregunta simple, vaya genio que era este hombre para pedirme una cosa asi._

_-Honor, eminencia y sabiduría-_

_-Buen desplante, tu columna esta alineada, mentón en alto, traje adecuado- oh dios, ¡no puedo creer que lo de la espada sirviese en verdad!; tendré que hacerle caso a mi madre la próxima vez._

_-Pero tienes cara de niña, cinco puntos menos, los hombres deben demostrar ser machos por fuera y tú no pegas ni con el mejor pegamento con esa característica- ¿y este tipo que se creía?; ¿Qué acaso no se ha mirado en un espejo?; ¡si él tenía lacara más afeminada que he visto!_

_-Sé que piensas que por tener el cabello largo, platinado, ojos violeta y enrulado no tengo moral para decirte que pareces una niña-_

_-Correcto-pensé._

_-Pero eso no te quita el poder ser digno de un trono, diez puntos extra por mantener guardados tus pensamientos, eso me indica que tus modales son los correctos- por kami, jamás creí que me diría algo asi._

_Y pensar que estuve asi de cerca de insultarlo._

_-Escoge una señorita del salón y baila la "gloria", debo evaluar tus capacidades rítmicas y sociales- seguro lo que quería no era eso, si no ver como me movía, como se veía mi traje o quizás hasta mi trasero._

_Cualquier cosa que dijese, no haría que dejase de pensar que era un depravado._

_Mire por sobre el hombro, habían seis chicas en el salón, ninguna sobresaliente, vistosa o muy llamativa para mi gusto, la única pasable era una chica que estaba recargada en el barandal de una ventana, cabellera azul claro, ojos violeta, cosa que era bastante gracioso, usaba un vestido púrpura oscuro y unos zapatos en alto color negro._

_-¿Me permite esta pieza?-exclamé, ella se giró, al parecer no creía que la fuese a escoger, se sonrojó de inmediato, sé el efecto que produzco en la gente cuando uso las palabras adecuadas, y como esperé, ella no se negó, es más, vi como le hizo un gesto de burla al resto y las demás chicas se mordían las bocas de frustración._

_Estuve tentado de decirles "frustrence, a mi me gusta un hombre, sólo debo aparentar ser heterosexual por una regla ridícula que eliminaré si me escogen rey"_

_-Su alteza, es un verdadero honor que me haya escogido- y como siempre, me daban las gracias.._

_-El placer es todo mío- una sonrisa, un poco de glamour y ya estaba, me movía como cual mariposa por el salón. Elegantemente y aburrido._

_Muy aburrido._

_Así estuvimos durante treinta minutos, danzando tan monótonamente que hasta sentí, se me dormían los brazos en la cintura de la niña._

_-Suficiente- apenas escuché la voz del hombre me detuve, sin antes despedirme de la joven y darle un beso en la palma de su mano._

_-Volvamos a bailar un día-_

_-Será todo un placer alteza-_

_-En tu cara- pensé, si este teatro no servía para un buen puntaje entonces no sé que haría por obtener uno bueno. Luego el pareció anotar algo._

_-Excelente, sociabilidad increíble, respeto y elegancia al bailar; supongo que no debo decir a quien escogeré para ser sucesor al trono- ¡no cabía en mi emoción!._

_-Sin embargo-_

_No me digan… ¡fue el pelo!, ya sabía que no debía atarlo, o quizás se vio muy falso, o que sé yo, lo único que no quiero es desilusionar a mis padres._

_-Aún falta evaluar a un príncipe, espero tenga la bondad de excusarme unos minutos mientras le evalúo-_

_-Como guste señor-_

_Dentro de mi corazón algo me decía que aquello no era bueno, ¿otro príncipe?, se supone yo era el último en ser evaluado, y ninguno de los presentes había sido tan buen candidato como lo había sido mi persona, algo me hizo temblar. Me empezó a recorrer un extraño calor, y un pánico inconcebible estaba carcomiéndome las entrañas._

_-Perdone el retraso- el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, de unos zapatos caminando por el salón, una silueta se acercó, creí que me saludaría, pero me equivoque._

_En vez de eso, posó sus ojos sobre mi rostro, y justo en ese momento, percibí como un aire frío se adueñaba de todo mi cuerpo._

_Hubo algo en ese chico que me pareció muy familiar._

_Y justo, cuando se dignó a retirar el velo que cubría su cabeza me quede perplejo mirando el color de su cabellera._

_Negra con flequillos blancos._

_Esto no podía ser verdad…_

_-Quítate niño bonito- recordé su voz, la vez que le contemplé corriendo por las calles, la bolsa que llevaba, el traje, incluso recordé la diadema que se la había caído en ese momento y que aún guardo._

_No se suponía que fuese un príncipe, o eso era lo que menos me esperaba que fuera._

_-Un placer conocerte- lo mejor era sociabilizar con él, de esa manera quizás tuviese una oportunidad para hablarle, era mi oportunidad, ¡debía serlo!_

_-Hn- sin embargo él no me dirijo palabra alguna, y mucho menos me correspondió el saludo, en vez de eso me fulminó con sus ojos carmines._

_Y sus ojos me miraron con puro odio._

_-Hiei Jaganshi- exclamó, una voz grave, noté que las palabras salieron con poco ánimo de su boca. Yo estaba perplejo mirándolo, un traje color azul seda adornado con una diadema cubría su torso superior, traía una espada similar a la mía con ribetes verdes, y el pantalón de franela cobalto estaba adornado junto a un dragón en el costado de su muslo._

_-Ya me habían informado joven que su llegada se retrasaría, si no le molesta proseguiré al examen-_

_-Como guste-No podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos._

_Ese color de ojos._

_Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto, era como si yo no le importará, ¡Como si fuese un maldito extraño!_

_Lo he visto en dos ocasiones, dos ocasiones que guardé en el fondo de mi corazón, ¡y él ni siquiera se digna a saludarme ni por cortesía!_

_-Me presentaré, mi nombre es Elliot Balgord, represento al país de Brunei, por lo tanto, es obvio que seré yo quien escoja a quien es digno de la corona del reino y de la mano de la señorita de Lisset-Louis, como supervisor debo de evaluar tus capacidades sociales, espero le haya quedado claro-_

_-Cristalino señor- escuchar como salían las palabras de su boca era aterrador, susurra cual viperina serpiente las frases, provocando que el sonido de su voz fuese similar al eco mecánico de un robot. _

_-Recítame el código de honor de tu país-el examinador le preguntó exactamente lo mismo que a mi, a diferencia mía, pude ver a través de sus ojos que estaba fastidiado como si el mero hecho de tener que hacer el examen para candidato al reino fuese una orden impuesta y no algo que esa persona deseara._

_-Lealtad, gloria y misericordia-Elliot sonreía._

_¡Ese maldito supervisor estaba dichoso con la presciencia de ese joven!_

_Algo dentro hizo que quisiese estallar en rabia, a mi no me había sonreído, ni me había felicitado tan elocuentemente con algún gesto de su cara o de sus manos._

_-Adoro la manera en que te expresas, sereno, sin rodeos y justo lo que te preguntan; se nota la diferencia de crianza de tu reino-_

_-Hn, Gracias- es un hipócrita, ¡cualquier notaria que todo era una pantomima!, y que esa no era su verdadera manera de ser, ¡si se notaba a leguas que estaba muriéndose por córtale el cuello a Elliot!._

_Tuve que admitir que era muy bueno, realmente bueno actuando._

_Y que estaba enrabiado en celos._

_-Debo decir joven que estoy en una encrucijada-_

_-¿Excúseme?-_

_-Sucede que el joven Shuishi aquí presente- me señaló con cierto aire de desprecio, no tenía que ser un genio para notar que a pesar de todo mi potencial no le agradaba mucho-Es uno de los mejores príncipes que he tenido la dicha de evaluar, y a decir verdad no sé por cual de ambos decidirme-_

_-¿Se le ocurre alguna idea con todo respeto señor?-_

_-Pensaba que asistieses hoy al baile de su cumpleaños, así tendré más tiempo para observarlos a ambos mientras me decido-_

_-Hn-_

_-Mientras tanto debo evaluar tus capacidades de sociabilidad, lástima que no hay ninguna señorita con la que puedas bailar puesto que todas se han retirado a sus habitaciones a cambiarse por el baile- exclamó imitando cierto aire de frustración. ¿Qué era lo que se le había ocurrido?_

_-¿Cómo me evaluara entonces?- sentí un dejo de tristeza en su voz, extraño, cambiaba sus emociones rápidamente._

_No pude diferenciar bien aquel sentimiento._

_Pero en el fondo, fue como el silencioso grito desesperado de alguien._

_-¿Tan importante es para usted joven el que le evalué?-_

_-Asé es-_

_Deseaba saber por que era tan importante para él esta estúpida prueba._

_Deseaba saber por que parecía estar actuando fuera de si._

_Y hubiese deseado saber por que me odiaba tanto._

_.  
_

-¿Te creías que te haría un mendigo Hiei?; demasiado aburrido para tu persona, sería muy simple la historia y no tendría chiste; ¡mira como subiste de nivel en dos planas!; primero te puse como un pordiosero, y ahora eres un príncipe ególatra ¡que además me odia!- sonrió, pasando un dedo por la plana palpó la tinta fresca que yacía en la amarilla página. Tenía muchas faltas ortográficas, las que luego se encargaría de corregir cuando tuviese tiempo; empezó a esbozar lo que parecía un dibujo de aquella escena, retocando el dragón del muslo y la expresión de los ojos.

-¿Qué por qué hice que me odiabas en la primera plana?; digamos que me inspiré cuando nos conocimos, ¿no fue un amor a primera vista verdad?- esperaba una respuesta, y aunque bien sabía ella no llegaría ese día, dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-Leeré el último párrafo que he escrito hasta ahora; no me digas que soy un vago Hiei, es que apenas me da el tiempo para seguirte la historia, ¡pero te prometo tener uno o dos párrafos para mañana, me quedaré hasta tarde para que la puedas escuchar!-tomando un vaso de agua que la enfermera le había dejado cerca de la mesa, se despejo la garganta y siguió leyendo.

Y en ese momento, la pequeña boquita de Hiei dejó salir una bocanada de aire como un resoplido de fastidio, pero el pelirrojo no pudo verlo.

.

_-¿Esta seguro de esto señor?-pregunté, no me hacía mucha gracia tener que hacerla de "damita", pero el pelinegro ese había insistido tanto en que le evaluaran que no tuve más opción. Bueno, no es que me desagradara tanto la idea, pero sería mucho mejor si llevase pantalones._

_Cuando escuché "muy bien, entonces bailará con el joven Minamino", al comienzo me saltó el corazón, y me tembló la boca._

_¡Bailar con él sería algo que ni siquiera los dioses me habrían concedido!;¡ y es que de hace dos años tengo una extraña fascinación por ese chico!; no pode borrar de mi cara aquella expresión, quizás me veía estúpido de felicidad._

_Pero cuando escuché la frase "hn, supongo que yo seré el hombre, por que me deben de evaluar" me quede en blanco, y seguro tenía la cara azul._

_No todo podía ser color de rosa, ¿cómo le gustaría vestido de mujer?, seguro le desagradaría enseguida._

_-Muy bien, baila la gloria, joven Jaganshi-_

_-Hn-_

_-¿Es necesario me vista de esta manera?-él me quedo mirando, y sólo torció su boca, cerrando los ojos me estiró la palma de su mano como cuando le pides a alguien bailar._

_-Si hubieses estado vestido con esos pantalones apretados ni muerto te pediría bailar, baka- no era agradable, y se la pasaba insultando la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Aun así, no sé por que tuvo ese efecto en mi._

_-¿Así?-pregunté._

_-Supuse, te verías bien en un vestido, y a mi me gustan las "parejas" normales- pero al oír aquello mi nube se rompió, normal…yo no era normal._

_Y al parecer a Hiei le desagradaban los de mi clase…por decir algo._

_-Hn, si repruebo por que resultas un fracaso en bailar te mato- susurró en mi oído, y entonces una mano apretó mi cadera con fuerza, me habían hecho poner un vestido celeste y soltado el cabello._

_-Te sorprenderás entonces, por que soy muy bueno- exclamé, si me había declarado la guerra quería saber el por que._

_-¿A sí?-_

_-Es más, puedo asegurarte de que no querrás cambiar de pareja hoy- y con cinismo le fulminé picaronamente con mis ojos verdes, a lo que el pareció sonrojarse un poco._

_-En tus sueños, por que contigo no quiero tener nada- volvió a susurrar. _

_O no mi amigo, yo siempre tengo razón. _

_Y tengo la seguridad para afirmar que hasta podría ganar esta guerra, y que caerías rendido a mis pies._

_Sólo necesitaba tiempo para ello._

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Bien, eso ha sido, sé que quizás no avanza tan rápido como esperarían, pero puedo decirles que es muy interesante la historia, y que por el momento cuento con 7 capítulos ya escritos, de una cuenta mentalde 15.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes visitan mis ficks.

Sin ustedes no sé que sentido tendría hacer esto, por que si les digo la verdad si no hubiesen lectores tan lindos como ustedes en esta sección de yyh (que es la única que me gusta para escribir) no estaría en fanfiction y me quedaría en el foro de ss yaoi dibujando.

Sin más, nos vemos en dos semanas.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Nejito, kitty_wolf, angg, rose-rosi, Sakura-chan05, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Roronoa Minamino, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, y Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee

* * *

.

…_**León…**_

…_**Los dos salimos de una jaula que se congestionó…**_

…_**¿Estará riendo como lo solía hacer?...**_

…_**Te amo tanto…**_

…_**¿Buscarás a alguien que se parezca a mi?**_

…_**Te amo, perdóname…**_

-León-


	3. Cosas sin explicación

_**Amor en rojo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick surgió luego de ver "Relatos de una pasión" (amv hecho por fans de la secta shakaoriana), y espero les guste como a mi me gusto escribirle.

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, espero me sigan apoyando con esta idea, que en si, es bastante sencilla pero tiene su toque.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o sólo leen, no saben lo feliz que me hacen luego de ver que tengo algún comentario de su parte, sin ustedes no estaría escribiendo en este fandom, por que si no hubiese gente que leyese me iría a escribir a mis antiguos fandoms de Inuyasha y ccs, pero honestamente al estar tan copado por popularidad perdió la gracia para mi persona, y si le dan click a mi usuario, verán que me va bastante bien en esas series, pero no siento lo mismo que en este. ¿Raro no?, Como decirlo, en este he podido llevar una relación de amistad lector-autor que no logré en ellos.

Besos

**

* * *

**

.

Capítulo II

"…_No es que no pueda explicar lo que hay en mi corazón…_

…_Es sólo que siento un loco dolor cuando estamos separados…"_

_._

**Clínica de Tokio, 11 de la mañana-**_-_

Se había quedado dormido sobré la silla de la clínica, había olvidado traer el saco, y al parecer ninguna de las enfermeras del recinto se había dignado a avisarle de que cayendo la noche sentiría frío.

Al moverse, las piernas provocaron una descargar eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, mandando calambres y temblores a sus manos y rodillas.

Abrió los ojos, y al notar el lugar donde estaba no pudo más que sonreír, Hiei se veía tan lindo dormido.

No es que fuera masoquista, pero prefería imaginar que sólo dormía.

-Buenos días-exclamó y levantándose de la silla depositó un beso en la suya frente.

-Anoche te escribí un capítulo nuevo, pero debo de cambiarme de ropa antes, ¡no querrás oírla seguro conmigo apestando de esta manera!- trataba, cual marioneta, aparentar seguridad.

-¿Qué no te importa?; Hiei, ¡no me hagas preocupar!- exclamó, imaginó, el movimiento característico de hombros del niño, y la cara con los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba algo como "haz lo que quieras".

-Debo ir a clases ahora, pero te dejaré comenzado la página, ¿qué con quien te dejaré?; pues le pedí a mi madre que viniera a verte por la tarde, ¡tranquilo!, no es para que me mires de esa manera Hiei, sólo le dije que eras un amigo del cole y que así me quedaría tranquilo- y tomando una vez más aquel cuaderno, se dispuso a leerlo.

En el instante en que estaba pasando los dedos por la página, una mujer abría la puerta de la habitación, quedo mirándole, escuchando seguro la historia de la que le había hablado; no pudo evitar preguntarse si valía la pena aquello que el otro hacía.

-No importa cuanto me lo diga Koedma o Yusuke Hiei, yo estaré aquí para ti-

Y en ese momento con la mano apretándose el pecho, se dijo, lo apoyaría desde la distancia aunque no supiese nada de ese niño.

Y se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando.

.

_-¿Sabes moverte como una mujer?, o ¿debo de preocuparme?- apenas escuché que él me dirigía la palabra de manera "seudo decente" levanté la mirada del suelo, ¿qué si sabía moverme como una mujer?; ¡obvio que podía imitar muy bien a las chicas!, normalmente cuando era niño y mi padre quería aprender a bailar debía de hacerla de chica, no era algo para preocuparse. El problema era, que al estar tan cerca mis piernas no reaccionaban, y más de una o dos veces estuve a punto de pisarle. _

_-Minamino, si me reprueban ten por seguro te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, ¿escuchaste?- me fulminó con sus ojos rojizos, capté enseguida lo que estos querían decirme, "te degollaré, freiré o seccionaré en muchos pedacitos para que nadie te encuentre"_

_Estuve tentado de decirle algo como- "Sé moverme como una mujer, el problema es que no puedo estar tranquilo con tus manos en mi cadera, sabes, me ponen nervioso, ¿Por qué no mejor haces tú de chica y yo te guío?"-el problema era que mi cara estaba tan sonrojada que no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra._

_-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones pelirrojo?-no sabía por que, pero todo lo decía para fastidiarme, o incomodarme, en ese caso, ¡prefería arruinarle la evaluación!. Si, suena muy rata de mi parte, ¡pero si él no se disponía a colaborar era su problema!._

_-Quizás sea por que a las "damas" no se les trata de esta manera Jaganshi, debes de ser mas "delicado" al momento de bailar- escupí de manera mordaz, me fijaba que Elliot escribía detalladamente en una libreta nuestra forma de bailar por el salón. Fue raro llamarlo por su apellido, pero bueno, supongo que aún no teníamos esa confianza como para tratarnos por nuestros nombres._

_En cambio si que agarramos confianza para insultarnos._

_No digamos que comenzamos muy bien._

_Tocaron la puerta y en el momento que Elliot giró la cabeza en dirección a ella para ver quien tocaba, me pisó, con mucha fuerza._

_-¡Mmm!- no podía gritar, pero ¡dolió mucho el que me haya pisado apropósito!_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-susurré para que Elliot no se percatara de ello. A lo que él sólo levantó sus hombros e hizo una mueca de desden con su labio inferior._

_-No sé, por que se me dio la real gana- era oficial, él me odiaba._

_Y con ganas._

_._

Se dio un tiempo, antes de seguir con la lectura, mirando por la ventana, noto que ya el sol había salido, y que quizás debería de correr las cortinas para que penetrase la luz en la habitación, estuvo apunto de hacerlo, cuando la voz conocida de alguien susurro en su oído dos frases.

_-Yo lo hago; sigue leyendo amor_- la primera reacción fue sonrojarse de golpe, y al levantar la mirada se topó con la cabellera castaña de su madre, y el olor del perfume de cerezo blanco que solía llevar en el cuello.

Al abrir las cortinas pudo fijarme mejor en la cama, no recordaba haber dejado a Hiei durmiendo de lado, ni que tendría las manos flectadas en torno a su cuello.

Espera…

Estaba sosteniendo la gema hirui del collar, apretándole con tal fuerza como si en la noche hubiese recuperado en parte el sentido.

Y en ese instante, en que su corazón palpitó con desesperación, sintió que deseaba seguir leyéndole.

.

_-Upps- exclamó el pelinegro con sarcasmo, ¡mira que decir eso apenas vuelve a pisarme!; maldito niño, al parecer se lo tenía muy creído lo de odiarme. _

_En un movimiento rápido, le hice girar de golpe, tropezándonos ambos al chocar con nuestras piernas, y sin quererlo, perdiendo el equilibrio caí sobre Hiei._

_A Elliot aquello no le hizo mucha gracia apenas se dio la vuelta para terminar la evaluación. ¡Pero él se lo había buscado!, si no hubiese estado tan empeñado en pisarme o distraerme no habría perdido el equilibrio, ni le habría insultado como acto reflejo._

_El vestido yacía algo levantado, y al abrir los ojos, me percaté de que había caído sobre Hiei en una posición un tanto indecorosa, con una pierna entre la suya y los brazos en torno al cuello._

_Y mi cara estaba peligrosamente cerca, Hiei me miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos._

_-Oye…podrías- supuse, en el fondo le costaba decir lo que sentía, y yo, estaba perplejo, con sólo una idea rondando en mi cabeza._

_Quería darle un beso._

_Pero si lo hacía, en ese lugar, en ese momento, seguro perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, o de hacerme más cercano a su persona._

_Por esta vez no hice lo que mi cuerpo me impulsaba a hacer._

_-Lo siento- exclamé, me sonrojé de golpe, no podía quitar de mi cabeza la boca de Hiei, seguro, sería tan mordible como lo que imagine._

_Y es que era una estúpida fantasía, pero prefería guardar en mi cabeza lo cerca que estuvo mi rostro del suyo._

_Sólo por esos segundos._

_-Bueno, ya tengo mi decisión- la voz de Elliot nos sacó de ese incomoda situación, supuse por la mirada de él que no era una buena noticia. Me puse de pie, y ofrecí a Hiei mi mano para que él también lo hiciera, pero otra vez, como antes rechazó mi ayuda, y me miró mordazmente como cuando ingresó al salón._

_Se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, y quedo mirando a Elliot._

_En su mirada pude leer la frustración de tener que estar siendo evaluado._

_-Escojo a Shuishi Minamino- no podía creerlo. Me quedé en blanco, ¡estaba anonadado!, a pesar de todo me había escogido a mi, ¡a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que había dicho de mi persona frente a Hiei!_

_Al girar mi rostro al de él, me percaté de la manera en que se mordía los labios, y apretaba con fuerza los nudillos de sus manos._

_Hubo algo, algo que no supe definir en aquel momento, algo que se coló en mi corazón que me dijo que aquella decisión no era la acertada._

_Pero ese algo se desvaneció apenas el examinador me tomó de la mano, y me indicaba, extendiese mi brazo como señal de respeto._

_-Por el poder que me han otorgado, te concedo el anillo de la libertad- al sentir la piel de su palma en la mía temblé, y luego, mirando el anillo que había colocado en mi mano pensé, que ya no me interesaba ser rey._

_No me interesaba estar en un trono, con una mujer a la que no conocía, si había encontrado a quien querer._

_Y aunque él no me quisiese, aunque él no pensase en mi un segundo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviese a mi alcance para llegar a tocar un lugar de su corazón._

_Y sabía, era estúpido pensar en ello, cuando él me miraba con puro odio una vez más._

_-¿Joven Jaganshi va a felicitar al joven Minamino?- _

_-Hn- no hubo sentimientos en ese monosílabo, al menos, que yo pudiese captar.-Felicidades- temblé apenas escuché el susurro. Girándome con rapidez hacia él, agarré su mano con fuerza, y una descarga eléctrica se apodero de ambos._

_-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?- no supe por que dije eso, ¡era estúpido pensar que vendría a la fiesta de quien le había quitado la oportunidad de ser rey!_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Que…si vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-_

_-No lo sé- y en ese momento él se soltó de mi agarre, y con una reverencia sencilla de su cabeza se retiró del salón. –Con su permiso-exclamó, y luego, escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, llevando mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón toque el medallón de piedra que llevaba conmigo desde el día que le conocí._

_Ese 12 de agosto de hace dos años._

_._

Se levantó de la silla de la habitación, miró a la mujer que le escuchaba del otro lado, Ella sonrió, y él, dejándose llevar por el momento quiso explicar algo que supuso, ella sabía mejor que nadie.

-Mamá, verás, este niño-

-Te gusta- se quedo callado, la otra pareció reírse de golpe. Le gustó escuchar esa risa, era picarona como la suya, y no tenía plasmado algún indicio de burla o de rechazo hacia él. Fue raro, verse desde la perspectiva de ella, seguro besando a Hiei, o siendo novios de hace tiempo.

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Es obvio, si la única persona que traes por más de dos días a la casa es un chico-

Muy bien, al pareces era más observadora de lo que aparentaba.

Rayos, tendría que preocuparse más ahora por su mitad demonio.

-¿Lo reconociste enseguida?-

-Podríamos decir que algo así, al comienzo no podía recordar de donde lo había visto, pero luego me percaté de esos mechones blancos tan lindos, y recordé que siempre cuando te iba a despertar los fines de semana estaba él en tu cama, y tú durmiendo en un futón. El que me haga la tonta no quiere decir que lo sea- la mujer volvió a sonreír, y sonrojándosele las mejillas, se atrevió a preguntar algo que le traía dando vueltas hace bastante tiempo en la cabeza.

-¿De hace cuanto?-

-Tres años- se emocionó de golpe; ¡tres años era mucho tiempo!; ¡y ella pensaba que su hijo no sentía nada por nadie, o que no tenía mucha suerte en el amor!

¡Pero que equivocada estaba!

-¡Que alegría!, siempre pensé que terminarías soltero, como no parecía gustarte nadie me entristecía el pensar que quizás no tendría nietos como las demás madres. ¡Seguro algún día adoptaran un niño o niña para que yo malcríe!- el kitsune se rió, aquella mañana había sido muy extraña, empezando por Hiei, y ahora, hablando con su madre de cosas que no esperaba poder tener el valor de conversar.

-¿No te avergüenzas?-

-¡Por que debería Hijo!; si la pareja que escogiste es sumamente linda, pero-

-Pero-

-Me duele el que no me lo hayas contado antes, es sólo que…- se mordió la punta de los dedos, quedándose quieta, se levantó de la otra silla que yacía en frente de la cama del pelinegro, y directa, lanzándose sobre su hijo profirió un abrazo largo y fuerte.

Y el otro guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos apenas ella había rozado con sus brazos la tela de su camisa blanca.

-Podrías haberme dicho que era tu novio quien había sufrido ese accidente, habría hecho lo posible por que me lo asignasen Shu-

-Mamá- se quedo allí, sintiendo lo suave de los brazos de ella y el olor del perfume de cerezo esparcido por toda su ropa.

En verdad era agradable la sensación de aquel perfume.

Sin quererlo, se llevo las manos hasta la boca, mordiéndose los dedos con la puta de sus dientes.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó ella, quizás había hecho algo mal, quizás lo había insultado, o quizás no, la cosa era saber que había hecho o dicho mal, no quería lastimarle; siendo su único hijo lo amaba por sobre su vida.

Después de todo ella era su madre; ¿Quién más que ella para estar con él en momentos así?

Sabía, no existía otra persona capaz de llegar tan al fondo del corazón de Shuishi como ella, y quizás, si se quedaba más con él pudiese saber que había tenido el niño que dormía para haberlo hechizado al grado de escribir lo que ella supuso no era más que una novela de amor.

-No, nada, es sólo que…-

-¿Sólo?-

-Que Hiei siempre me decía que mi perfume era molesto, pero él siempre dice las cosas que no quiere decir en verdad-

-Hiei-

-Siempre me decía, "No conseguirás que te ruegue oliendo así Kitsune"-

Y algo, pareció clavar en el corazón de ella, abrazándole con más fuerza, apoyó la cabellera castaña en la rojiza de él, mirándole con ojos entristecidos, colocó una mano en la palma del kitsune, y entonces, una descarga eléctrica les rozó. Pareció temblar ante el contacto.

-Shu, tienes que irte a clases- exclamó, el otro dejo salir un bostezo.

-Si, es cierto, ¿me lo cuidas?- el otro le miró profundamente. Había que ser idiota para preguntar eso.

Pero prefirió guardase aquel comentario.

-Tontito, claro que lo hago-

-Toma- levantándose de la silla, depositó la libreta rojiza en su palma, y ella, quedo mirando la inscripción de la tapa.

-¿En que página ibas?-

-En la 14-

Se quedó al lado de la cama del pelinegro, y descendiendo hasta la curvatura de su oído, susurro dos frases que la otra escuchó fácilmente.

_-Ya regreso, cuídate, no vayas a morder a mi madre Hiei-_

-Me voy-

-¿Dormirás hoy acá también?-

-Si-

Cerró los ojos, apretando el libro con fuerza, se dispuso a rozar con la palma de su mano la mejilla de su hijo.

-Deja la puerta abierta, te traeré algo en la noche-

-Esta bien_- _y cuando el salió por la habitación, ella se giró. Estaba muy alto, delgado y con ojeras debido a la falta de sueño del día anterior.

-Shu-

-Dime-

-Cuando todo esto pase, ¿prometes que lo traerás a vivir a la casa?-

Y en ese momento el pareció sonreír.

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

**-Clínica de Tokio, tres minutos para las 2-**

_-Ya regreso, cuídate-_

No podía despertar…

-Supongo que no te molestara que siga leyendo yo ¿verdad?-

No podía sentir el ki de Kurama en la habitación…

-Shu volverá en la noche amor, mejor me quedo contigo, va a hacer frío hoy, sé que puedes oírme, y que por eso Shu se queda, sólo espero puedas despertar un día-

Había algo que le impedía abrir los ojos, y por más que trataba, por más que concentraba su youki en el sonido de esa voz algo le impedía abrirlos.

_-Capítulo dos-_ y dolía, saber que el otro sufría por causa suya, dolía saber que su corazón sentía eso que llamaban los humanos amor.

Dolía no poder hacer alguna señal para que dejase de preocuparse, de que estaba escuchándole o que le quería tanto o más como él a él.

Aunque no lo expresara tan abiertamente.

_-Para Hiei-_ recordó, aquello que una vez escucho, antes de que volviese a caer en la inconciencia, antes de tomar el collar de la piedra entre sus manos. Aquello fue lo único que pudo hacer, con escasa energía y movilidad, y le había costado más que cualquier acción en su vida.

Y es que en la noche había logrado moverse, había logrado en parte mover sus dedos, pero la maldición del niño prohibido impedía que su cuerpo se girase si quiera un poco, impedía el hablarle al kitsune, y sentirse en la cama, sin poder más que respirar y escucharle era frustrante para su persona.

Saber que estaba Kurama con él le gustaba, pero no poder verle, rozarle o hablarle era como estar encerrado en una prisión del makai, fría, húmeda y oscura; mirándole seguro del otro lado, separados por barrotes de piedra, los cuales, no tenía la posibilidad de atravesar.

Por más que quisiese hacerlo.

_-"Por que tú presencia la recordaba las 24 horas del día"- _

Y creía, si no lograba despertar pronto, jamás lo haría.

Y sentía, comenzaba a perder las fuerzas para hacerlo y las ganas de intentarlo.

_-Kurama-_ aquel sueño que había tenido en la noche volvió, ¿estaría soñando?; ¿o acaso esa película que parecía formarse en su mente era real?_ -Ni lo sueñes, por que contigo no quiero tener nada- _la escena aún yacía en su cabeza.

_-Espero sepas moverte baka kitsune-_

La del baile, la de Kurama tomándole de la cintura, la de él juntando sus manos en la cadera.

La de cuando cayeron al piso y se vio sonrojándose.

Y entonces, otra vez, la voz del zorro, el color del traje azul cobalto y la espada que llevaba en su sueño, el mismo olor de las flores de cerezo que usaba como perfume; se quedo allí, pensando en la escena. En aquel trance no podía diferenciar que era real, para él, en aquel lugar, en aquel momento lo que estaba soñando debía ser real, pero el recuerdo de la maldición le decía que en verdad toda la confusión que sentía estaba en su cabeza. Trató de mover los dedos o los labios; trató al menos de que sus ojos se moviesen; pero era como que su cuerpo se había debilitado; era como si ya no tuviese fuerzas para hacer nada; y no sabía por que.

No lograba recordar por qué le pasaba aquello…

No entendía por que sentía esa necesidad de decirle al kitsune que en el fondo lo quería…

Entonces como le había pasado la noche anterior su mente pareció desconectarse. Y sin más se perdió de nuevo en el rincón más obscuro de si, imaginando lo que le diría al kitsune si pudiese hablar.

_-Ayúdame--_

Esperaría, esperaría a que la voz de él lo regresase a la realidad, esperaría a que le leyese un nuevo capítulo cada noche, esperaría a escuchar el sonido de su voz; por que sabía, la voz de él era lo único que necesitaba, y no deseaba olvidarla.

Y para sí, prometió despertar para decirle al kitsune lo que pensaba de la historia, aunque tardase años en ello.

Y otra vez sintió como se perdía dentro de un mundo vació, en lo solitario y profundo de su conciencia.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Cap III (En el marco de mi ventana)**

Si esta resultando muy largo los capítulos o muy tediosos, o algo, lo que sea, espero me lo digan. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, espero las siguientes entregas les gusten.

**Con amor para:**

angg, kitty_wolf, Kagurihime, Sakura-chan05, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou

Besos

* * *

.

…_**No es un gran nombre…**_

…_**Pero alguien me llamo "Laugh Maker"…**_

…_**Te he traído una sonrisa…**_

…_**Hace frío, así que por favor déjame entrar…**_

.

-Laugh Maker-

Hetalia axis power


	4. En el marco de mi ventana

_**Amor en Rojo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, este fick es una mera forma de desestresarme mientras termino el año de carrera, no me pertenecen ni los nombres ni algunos lugares, son propiedad de su autor, mas, los personajes inventados como la enfermera, el palacio y de mases son de mi propiedad, así como la redacción_**.**_

_**Nota**_:

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, pido perdón por no estar presente desde hace tanto, pero los estudios te comen la vida.

Capítulo cuatro en línea, desde ya aviso que mis continuaciones llegarán hasta diciembre, por lo menos este año, debido a que no tendré inter donde paso las vacaciones, a partir del otro año retomaré desde marzo, cada dos semanas.

Sin más, espero les guste esta nueva entrega.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

…_Mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación…_

…_No pude evitar ver tu rostro junto al mío…_

_._

**-Clínica de Tokio-**

Había algo que lo arrastraba dentro de si, como el grito silencioso de alguien llamándolo en lo más olvidado y profundo de su mente, no sabía diferencia si era real o no, pero se veía, pequeño, llevando en el cuello la gema Hirui, y la espada que alguna vez le había dado Shigure muchos años atrás.

_-No sienten, recuérdalo; sólo son demonios inútiles Hiei_- quería escuchar la voz del kitsune; la necesitaba, por que si no se perdería en la pesadilla otra vez; se quedaría contemplando la manera en que con su espada arrancaba el corazón y de paso la vida a alguien. No quería seguir viendo eso, no quería seguir escuchando el sonido de las lágrimas al chocar con la húmeda tierra.

Por que esa escena se repetía indefinidamente; viéndose con las manos ensangrentadas y los ojos bordeados de un éxtasis que sabía, no recuperaría desde que había conocido al kitsune.

Por que desde que había conocido a Kurama su corazón se había ablandado, y no sabía si era bueno o no; pero dolía, sentía y sufría como un humano más.

Si herían al kitsune, sabia, se volvería loco de rabia; por que se había prometido cuidarle de cualquier parte del mundo, y estando en esa situación no lograría cumplir aquella promesa.

La espesa bruma volvió a su subconsciente, y los ojos de Shigure se quedaron en su cabeza, con aquel brillo mortífero que le impedía abrir los suyos; por que ese brillo le obligaba a mantenerlos allí, como pretendiendo que se quedase contemplándolos durante muchos años.

Y justo, cuando estaba por rozar con sus dedos la piel de Shigure, cuando se vio posando una de sus manos en el rostro de él, contemplando la expresión de sus ojos inexpresivos y azules; seguro para experimentar una descarga eléctrica producto del contacto con las heridas de su cara, o de los labios bañados en yagas y aretes metálicos escuchó su voz.

-Mamá, deja que yo siga, te quedaste toda la noche cuidándomelo-

El corazón le palpitó con potencia, y sintió como las manos parecieron moverse un poco, quizás fue un milímetro o quizás en verdad no se habían movido, y aquello fue sólo la interpretación de su mente a sus acciones, pero ese poco para él fue tan real como la escena que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Por que lo había sentido, por que le había provocado un espasmo; por que dentro de su mente imaginaba al kitsune con su traje rojizo de escuela; con la cabellera rozándole más abajo de los hombros, con una mano metida en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-¿Me dejas seguir escuchando la historia?-

-Claro mamá, ¿Dónde quedamos?-

-En la pagina 14, intente leer, pero no entendía tu letra amor-

Su voz…

En ese momento no quería escuchar nada más que esa voz…

Tan sólo anhelaba eso cada vez que el otro le dejaba por la mañana a solas.

Dentro de su corazón sólo pedía que el otro no desistiese, que quisiese quedarse con él cada noche hasta que lograse salir de aquel trance.

_-"Salón de baile del palacio de Brunei"-_

Por que sabía, si no tenía ese sonido jamás despertaría, y cuando comenzó a armar la escena de la historia en su cabeza Shigure desapareció, y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de otro sentimiento, el cual sus labios no eran capaz de modular; pero si pudiese le diría al kitsune cuanto lo quería.

Por que de hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que le amaba con locura, aunque jamás fuese capaz de decírselo.

Y escuchando la escena del salón experimentó como poco a poco podía mover levemente la cuenca de sus ojos; pero aún estaba demasiado débil para poder abrirlos.

Mientras, se conformaba con la idea de tener cerca al kitsune, por que sólo él era capaz de alejarlo de su mundo de pesadillas.

.

_Ingrese al salón bajo la mirada aprobatoria de mis padres, me habían hecho cambiar el traje por uno más llamativo, bueno, no era que me desagradara la idea de tener que vestirme de color lila, pero; ¡se supone soy un hombre!; y no deberían de haberme obligado a vestirme de esta manera. Suspiré, mi madre sonreía con un éxtasis que supe, no vería en mucho tiempo, y al lado de ella, el rostro de mi padre me dejo sin deseos de respirar, tenía la boca torcida en una mueca de sorna; seguro se estaba burlando del color de mi vestimenta, o pensando que si ya no era suficiente con que mi cara fuese de niña, ahora estaba dejando en claro a medio reinado mi obvia homosexualidad._

_-Su alteza, feliz cumpleaños- muchas personas se acercaron hasta mi, implorando con la sola mirada de sus ojos que el besar mi mano o mi mejilla era lo que más anhelaban, y al mismo tiempo, lo más inalcanzable para ellos._

_-Muchas gracias- exclamé. Sin dejar de hacerle una reverencia a aquel anciano que pidió en silencio, le dejase tomar mi mano._

_-Oh, su alteza, soy yo quien debiera reverenciarlo-_

_-Excúseme, pero la edad se respeta y yo debo de reverenciarlo a usted, ¿Qué acaso no ha servido al reino durante treinta años?- no entendí lo que siguió a continuación._

_-Por irani, nadie me había tratado como un igual, su alteza, déjeme ser su escolta, prometo servirle como lo he hecho durante todos esos años-_

_No entendí por que aquel hombre pareció estar tan feliz con esas palabras…_

_Ni mucho menos el por que parecía que sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad…_

_-Es una promesa entonces- me levanté, y miré al resto del salón. Las paredes eran de un tono rosa claro, adornadas con cortinas de seda blancas con ribetes rojizos; habían dos mesas bordeando la sala en círculos con los más exquisitos banquetes que pudiese desear, sillas de terciopelo negro se encontraban cada dos puestos, y al frente la alfombra rojiza resaltaba los tres puestos de la familia real. Miré por sobre el hombro, había un puesto vacío en el cual yacía una pequeña corona, seguro aquel debería ser el que yo pasaría a ocupar al siguiente día._

_-Acompáñeme su alteza- la voz de una hermosa dama me hizo girarme, mirándole, traía una cabellera corta pelirroja, ojos azules bordeados en gruesas pestañas negras, su piel era sumamente pálida. El efecto que provocó el color rojizo vino de su boca fue martirizante, sus labios parecieron hipnotizarme, diciéndome que la besase noche tras noche hasta que se le acabase el color de su labial; y el vestido rojizo y negro escotado resaltaba sus pechos, marcando un poco la cintura, y debido a su corto cabello dejaba al descubierto sus dos hombros redondeados y pulcros; y su cuello era sumamente largo._

_Era demasiado hermosa para ser real._

_-¿Con quién tengo el placer?-pregunté, no la había visto siquiera al ingresar al palacio, supuse, quizás sería la doncella de Brunei, de la cual, había oído muchas cosas._

_-Hyobanshi, Mukuro Hyobanshi- _

_Si ella era la princesa, entonces nada podía ser verdad…_

_-Minamino, Shuishi Minamino- exclamé, dándole un beso en la palma de su mano, a lo que ella solo se rió, pero me llamaba la atención que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, es más, parecía una muñeca tallada en porcelana, la cual no era capaz de reflejar ninguna expresión._

_-La señorita de Brunei esta por llegar, discúlpela, suele ser muy distraída, y no es de mis favoritas, pero debo de cuidarla-_

_No era ella, y en mi corazón algo me dijo que era mejor, si hubiese sido ella quizás hasta me habría quitado el reinado, algo me decía que tras aquella mujer se escondida una gran guerrera._

_-Si no es mucha mi intromisión, ¿Qué cargo yace en sus hombros señorita?-_

_-Soy su maestra de espadas-_

_Y tuve razón._

_En ese momento contemplé cuando ella me tomaba de la mano, como las puertas del salón principal se abrían, y todos sin excepción guardaron silencio; arrodillándose hasta rozar con la tela de sus vestidos el suelo, vislumbre un traje de seda rosa con flores de cerezo blancas talladas en ella._

_Y el rostro de la que seguro sería mi futura esposa._

_-Disculpe el retraso-_

_Y si ella era un desastre entonces no habían conocido mujer más linda sobre la tierra, o lugar al que yo hubiese visitado._

_-No hay problema- exclamé, tomándole de la mano, ella sonrió, y al momento de besar su palma pareció sonrojarse. _

_Había algo en ella que se me hacía muy familiar._

_-Es un placer volver a verlo su alteza-exclamó con picardía, a lo que yo sólo atine a guardar silencio._

_La chica del baile._

_-¿No nos habíamos presentado ya?-_

_-Si, asi es- no lograba entender su forma de ser._

_-¿Bailará conmigo esta noche?- no entendía por que parecía que para ella el cargo de ser princesa parecía resbalarle de los hombros._

_-Sería todo un placer compartir una pieza de nuevo con usted mi rey- sentí que las líneas eran ensayadas, sus ojos púrpuras en el fondo estaban melancólicos, solía mirar a todos lados buscando algo, o quizás a alguien._

_Cualquiera de las dos me comenzó a preocupar de sobremanera._

_-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté._

_-No, nada, sólo buscaba a alguien es todo- supe, en ese momento que quizás nuestras vidas estaban aliadas por un pacto, el cual, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de cumplir._

_Y luego, dándole un ligero beso en los labios, ella se dirijo al medio del salón, dio una señal con su mano derecha y la gente se puso de pie nuevamente._

_-Muchas gracias por asistir al baile de coronación, ¡Sepan divertirse como lo haré yo!- la gente se rió, comenzaron a poner la música, ella me miró, y luego giró su rostro de golpe, apretó con sus manos un collar que traía un corazón con su nombre tallado._

_Entonces, cuando me acerqué a ella, cuando posaron las luces sobre nosotros y ella me miraba con sus ojos profundos y púrpuras; le tome de la mano._

_-¿Sucede algo señorita?-_

_-Botan- exclamó, sus labios rosa claro dejaban ver que no tendría más de veinte años._

_Y por la manera en que miraba supe que yo no era el indicado para preguntarle nada por el momento._

_Nos sentamos en el trono, y dando otra señal, la gente comenzó a bailar; preferiría estar bailando que mirando como el resto lo hacía._

_No tenía deseos de estar con ella en ese momento, en mi mente, el rostro de Hiei se aparecía cada diez o quince segundos._

_Si supiese por que me odiaba de tal manera…_

_Si pudiese volver a bailar con él, mi cumpleaños sería maravilloso…_

_-Cuanto estemos a solas-la voz de ella, olvide a Hiei, le miré, ella pareció dejar de lado su fachada de no ocurrirle nada, y los ojos púrpuras cambiaron de expresión, ya no parecía ser la niña distraída y torpe de la que me habían hablado tanto.- quiero dejarle en claro que yo no tengo deseos de dormir con usted- _

_No era algo que fuese a sorprenderme, puesto que a mi me desagradaban las mujeres, a pesar de que reconozco cuando una es sumamente bella y deseable._

_-No se debe de preocupar por eso-susurré en su oído, asi como ella susurró en el mío. _

_-¿Puedo saber por qué?-_

_-A mi me interesa una persona- y ella pareció abrir de golpe sus orbes, y de paso se mordió el labio inferior._

_Hubo un brillo que no supe definir en sus ojos._

_-Nos han unido sin consentimiento ¿eh?-_

_-Asi son estas cosas-_

_-Yo suelo ver a alguien también-_

_La vida solía ser muy extraña, y en este caso, ambos parecíamos haber sido entregados a merced del otro, sólo para mantener la paz entre los reinados._

_Botan dio un suspiro, y vislumbré como la mirada de ella se perdía en una de las mesas._

_Fueron diez segundos quizás, pero me percaté de como miraba a un chico de cabellera castaña._

_-Su nombre es Koedma- y luego, como él le guiñaba un ojo, tenía unos desbordantes orbes azules, portaba una chaqueta negra, con una camisa de franela blanca; lo que me hizo pensar en el atuendo de un músico; ella pareció sonrojarse; le hizo una señal con los labios, y Botan se rió autómata. _

_-Dice que si puedo verle esta noche-susurró en mi oído; cosa que me hizo gracia._

_-¿Y?--_

_-¿Puedo?-_

_-¿Discúlpeme?-_

_-No quiero que se sienta engañado, así que por respeto a esta unión prefiero decirle que le veo muy seguido-_

_Era demasiado extraña para mi gusto..._

_Demasiado sincera para mí gusto…_

_-¿Cómo le conociste?- me interesaba, saber como ella era capaz de burlar a medio mundo, quizás, hasta me ayudase a mi._

_-Es mi maestro de piano-_

_Sólo sonreí, pensándolo bien, no era imposible que ambos se gustasen, si lograban pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que yo jamás podría._

_Lastima que en mi caso, fuese más difícil._

_-¿Puedo saber quien le gusta?- _

_-¿Por qué señorita?-_

_-Por que ambos podemos ayudarnos-no estuve seguro de decirle, pero mientras la gente danzaba alrededor del salón, parecía que nadie nos tomaba mucho en cuenta, cosa que en el fondo agradecí._

_-Sólo hay un problema-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Es un chico-_

_Ella sonrió._

_-Será un placer ayudarte- se sonrojo, se rió, movió sus manos alrededor del collar, en verdad era muy extraña. Y me costaba seguirle el hilo a sus conversaciones._

_-¿No te da cierto asco?-_

_-Mis tios son homosexuales- eso si que no lo sabía. ¡Me dejo sin aire!; ¡y el reino no decía nada!; en mi caso mis padres me habrían mandado a un sanatorio antes que verme casado con un hombre._

_En ese momento un joven ingresó a la sala, la gente dejó de bailar, la música se freno._

_-Quiero desearle lo mejor en su matrimonio y en su reinado, se ha ganado la más bella flor de Brunei-_

_Ella y yo nos miramos, un poco divertidos de la situación._

_Por que si ese joven supiese que en verdad yo era homosexual y que ella se veía con su maestro de piano no nos estarían felicitando; si no que a mi primero me castraban y a ella la encerraban en un convento._

_Por que así eran las leyes; y supe cuando ella puso su mano en la mía, cuando me miró con esos profundos ojos lilas que entre ella y yo se formó una promesa._

_Y que ninguno rompería si al otro le afectaba._

_-Su alteza-_

_Aquel hombre se acercó hasta mí, y tomando mi mano pidió permiso para hablar._

_Aquello sería algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría._

_-Con su permiso, como lo demanda el código, le he traído un obsequio-mi cara seguro reflejó la duda ante esas palabras, que para mi no tenían ningún sentido, no estaba en mi cabeza el que me tuviesen que dar un regalo por mi cumpleaños como una obligación._

_No entendía nada de nada, Botan me dio un codazo, y comenzó a susurrar algo rápido en mi oído._

_-Es la tradición-_

_-¿La tradición?-_

_-Cada vez que alguien contrae matrimonio se le regala una de las niñas más hermosas del reino, para que la haga su sirviente personal-_

_Aquel sería el primero problema que tendría._

_-¿Qué clases de servicios?-_

_-¿Qué clase crees Shuishi?- aquello me helo la piel._

_-Sabes que no podré tocarla-_

_-No importa, nos la arreglaremos después, debes de decirle que la traiga y que la deje en tu habitación, luego podemos deshacernos de ella-_

_-¿Planeas guiarme en todo?; eres muy buena actuando sabes-_

_-Sólo cuando necesites que te ayude lo haré-_

_La gente esperaba algo, entonces, sin previo aviso escuche el paso rápido de unos zapatos, y cuando levanté la mirada del hombre, visualice unos ojos rojizos y un traje negro con ribetes blancos._

_Y aquel dragón plasmado en su muslo._

_-Hiei-exclame, no era posible, no debería de estar aquí._

_Se supone me odiaba._

_Se supone no quería asistir al baile._

_-¿Su alteza puedo entregarle mi regalo?- la voz del hombre hizo eco en mi cerebro, Botan volvió a darme otro codazo, pero este si que me dolió._

_-Adelante- vi, como con cada palabra los ojos de Hiei me fulminaban con más odio, como se mordía los labios, y que estaba retirando la espada de su muslo; se preparaba para algo pero no me imaginaba que._

_-Debes de saber algo- otra vez los susurros de Botan; no podía concentrarme entre su voz y la mirada de Hiei._

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-A las sirvientas reales se las roban de sus casas, y dan el aviso que serán regaladas al futuro rey-_

_-¿Entonces las secuestran?-_

_-Asi es-_

_Aquello no me gustó, y en el momento en que escuché como el joven chasqueaba sus dedos, contemplé como otros dos traían a una niña un poco más pequeña que Hiei; arrastrándole entre una cadena que le mantenía atada el cuello, y un ropaje casi transparente cubría su cuerpo, el cual, no era capaz de darle algo de privacidad._

_-Su alteza espero le guste- no concebía aquello, no quería mirar el rostro de la niña._

_Por que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Hiei, y solo he visto esos ojos en su persona._

_-Haz una reverencia, ¡te estas portando como toda una rebelde!-y cuando él le pateo, la niña cayo al suelo; tenía la boca sellada._

_Contemplé al girar la cara que a Hiei lo estaban reteniendo de que se moviese, reconocí a Elliot entre los hombres que le impedían el paso, y que en menos de dos movimientos lo había dejado en el suelo producto de una patada en su estómago, y se acercaba con rapidez hasta mi, lleno de furia._

_-Debes de hacer algo, esto no me gusta Shuishi-_

_Escuché como la niña gemía en el suelo, como los pasos de Hiei se hacían cada vez más próximos, hasta escuché el latir del corazón de Botan._

_Al mirarla de nuevo, un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó de su frente; y unas lágrimas trasparentes comenzaron a mojar la alfombra del salón._

_-¿Ya te fijaste?-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-Las lagrimas se vuelven gemas- baje la mirada de golpe, era verdad, sus lagrimas se habían convertido en hermosas perlas cristalinas._

_El joven estuvo a punto de darle otra patada, y creí que aguantaría sin hacer nada hasta que pasase aquel golpe, pero no fui capaz. Mi cuerpo se levantó del asiento, no soportaba aquella escena._

_-Debes de hacer las cosas bien-_

_No me importaba la voz de Botan…_

_-¡Ni te atrevas a patearla!-_

_No me importó la manera en que el resto de las personas me miró…_

_-Pero su alteza, es la tradición-_

_Y si una tradición como aquella era aceptada por el resto de las personas ya sabía lo primero que haría como rey._

_-Entonces te la deshago, por que yo no concibo que raptes a alguien y más encima la trates como un mugroso perro- mis ojos le dejaron sin aire; sé el efecto que logró cuando adquiero ese verde lleno de furia._

_Me agaché hasta donde ella, pero ella corrió mi mano de su rostro, y me miró con puro odio._

_El mismo odio con el que me miró Hiei._

_Ella intentó ponerse de pie, y ayudándole dejo su mirada en la mía, y sentí como poco a poco parecía tranquilizarse._

_-Tranquila, no te haré nada-_

_Ella no me dijo nada…_

_-Déjame ayudarte- quite la correa de su cuello, pareció sonreír._

_Y en vez de darme un abrazo o algo por el estilo, ví como buscaba con la mirada a alguien, y cuando la detuvo en Hiei, mi corazón pareció partirse en miles de fragmentos._

_-¡Yukina!-la voz de él me penetró, se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba, ella sonrió, volvió a llorar._

_Abalanzándose hasta sus brazos comenzó a besar sus mejillas, y a apretar con fuerza su ropa._

_-Su alteza debe de pedir un reemplazo- _

_Aquella voz me volvió a descolocar, ¿un reemplazo?; ¡que acaso se consideraba una cosa la vida de una niña!_

_-Tranquilo- Botan me tomó de la mano con fuerza, me obligo a mirarla._

_-Debes de pedirle al príncipe de su reino que te traigan a otra, si ella no es la indicada puede haber problemas-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Lo normal, es que los reyes acuerden quien será la sirvienta, se les regala a los príncipes para mantener un trato, el cual dice "en mi sangre yace la unión de un pueblo, y con mi sacrificio les protejo de una inminente guerra"-_

_No podía pensar…_

_-Yukina-_

_-¿Hiei?-_

_-Yo lo haré-_

_-¿Estas loco?; no puedes reemplazarme Hiei- la niña se abalanzó con más fuerza, vi que ella traía la mitad de una perla en su cuello, y que Hiei tenía la otra mitad. Luego, las manos de él retiraron el collar, dejándoselo a la niña le susurró algo que no fui capaz de escuchar, pero viendo como lloraba supe que no era nada agradable para ella._

_-Cállate-_

_No pude diferenciar lo real de lo que yo realmente anhelaba…_

_-Desde ahora tú guiaras el reino Yukina, no me falles-_

_-¿Estas seguro que quieres dejar tu condición de alteza para servirle a nuestro señor?-_

_Él no le contestó, sólo le fulminó con su mirada rojiza, la cual fue capaz de mandarlo al infierno en dos tiempos._

_Se detuvo en mí, no pude evitar pensar en el baile, en el dia en que le conocí, en todas las cosas que parecían gustarme de él._

_-¿Nos vemos de nuevo eh?-_

_No podía articular alguna cosa coherente…_

_-No eres bueno en bailar, es más eres sumamente tieso pelirrojo- en ese momento supe que era lo que más me gustaba de su persona._

_-¿En serio?; que yo recuerde quien se cayo fue la persona que tengo frente mío- Botan parecía no entender nada, es más, ¡nadie en el salón parecía entender lo que sucedía!._

_-Sólo fue un descuido, pero no se repetirá en una cama, tenlo por seguro-_

_Definitivamente me encantaba su sarcasmo._

_Cuando sentí como él se arrodillaba, con un claro gesto de fastidio, y cuando entregaba su anillo hasta mi mano volví a la realidad de golpe._

_-¿Pero tú no eres?-_

_-Soy un príncipe y soy hombre, pero me rehúso a ver a mi hermana entre tus sábanas-_

_En ese momento supe por que me odiaba…_

_-Hace mucho tiempo yo pasé por lo mismo, y no dejare que un sujeto como tú le haga eso a ella-_

_Supe por que sus ojos parecían tener un brillo tan melancólico…_

_-No quiero ser tu dueño-_

_-No lo serás baka kitsune, por que nadie ha podido domarme- sonrió con sarcasmo, cosa que me gusto._

_En especial por que él era justo el desafío que yo esperaba._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo Shuishi?- escuché el susurro de la voz de Botan._

_No sabía como explicarle que era el chico que yo quería, y que prefería un hombre a tener que fingir que dormía con una chica._

_-Lo quiero para mi- le dije, y ella sólo me miró._

_-¿Sabes quien es y lo que pasará si aceptas a un hombre como tu sirviente real?-_

_-No-_

_-¡Entonces no hagas las cosas a lo bruto sabiondo!- no pude evitar reírme._

_-Sólo sé una cosa Botan-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Él me gusta y yo a él también-_

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximamente: Luz de luna**

Pido disculpas, al parecer no se había subido como creí, ahora le vuelvo a loguear, si no fuera por que me avisan por via mp ni cuenta me doy, ahora, otro punto, perdón si me pasé con la redacción de la historia del kitsune, el siguiente es más de Hiei y la maldición, espero entiendan todo y no me salte ningún detalle.

**Gracias especialmente a:**

ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-,angg, Sakura-chan05, Kitty_wolf, Kagurihime, nejito, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, twinipuu, Stein.

Muchas gracias, y ya saben cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber por un rr, no sean tímidos si algo no les gusta o les aburre para mi es algo bueno que me digan, por que así me ayudan a mejorar en redacción y tramas. Gracias a **Stein** por decirme que le gustaba y que no, para las siguientes entregas te tuve mucho en cuenta, este y el siguiente no pude hacer mucho puesto que ya estaban redactados en la historia. Espero aún así te guste, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, en las siguientes entregas redactaré como fue la pelea y que paso, y sobre la historia del zorro, no es necesario pero en parte la historia se necesita para que Hiei reaccione, pero es independiente.

Gracias a todos los que leen y a quienes solo le hacen click para saciar su curiosidad.

Nos veremos en marzo.

* * *

…_**Yo no me doy por vencido…**_

…_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo…**_

…_**Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro…**_

…_**Una señal del destino, no me canso, no me rindo…**_

…_**No me doy por vencido…**_

-No me doy por vencido-

Luis Fonsi


End file.
